The product of two positive three-digit palindromes is 436,995. What is their sum?
Answer: Let's find the prime factorization of 436,995: $436,995=3^4\cdot5395=3^4\cdot5\cdot1079=3^4\cdot5\cdot13\cdot83$. We see that $3^2\cdot83=747$ is a three-digit palindrome, and the product of the remaining powers of primes is a palindrome as well: $3^2\cdot5\cdot13=585$. Thus, the desired sum is $747+585=\boxed{1332}$.